Zelda (The Swan Princess: The Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom)
Zelda (Katja Zoch) is the main antagonist of the 1998 direct-to-video film The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom, aka The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure. She is an evil sorceress who had worked with with the first ''Swan Princess ''film's villain Rothbart on the Forbidden Arts. Story Zelda had met Rothbart following his banishment from King Williams' kingdom for using the Forbidden Arts. She helped him regain his lost powers and expressed her desire to rule by his side, but Rothbart pushed her aside in favor of Williams' daughter Odette, whom he planned to force into marrying him. Years later, following Rothbart's death at the hands of Odette's husband Prince Derek, Zelda captures a yakkey bird named Whizzer, who could imitate any voice after hearing it once, and forces him to spy for her by going to the castle at Swan Lake and seeing if any evidence remained of the notes for the Forbidden Arts. Whizzer successfully finds out that Prince Derek and Rogers kept the notes around. Zelda disguises herself as a Swedish "accordion slave" named from a fictional country called "Chuten-Chuten-Doodang" and pretends to fall in love with Rogers. She finds the room with the notes and takes them. However, she finds that while all the notes are intact, the last word of the notes for the power to destroy - which Zelda wanted the most - was torn off by Derek. Using one of her seekers, Zelda kidnaps Odette (and Jean-Bob the frog by accident), and brings them to her lair, where she ties Odette to a rock and demands that Derek give her the notes for the power to destroy. Despite not having that power, though, Zelda still manages to use the powers to create and change to transform Odette into a swan, trapping the latter and Jean-Bob in a green dome of fire that will instantly destroy anything that touched it. To make sure that Derek does not try to trick her, Zelda transforms into Odette and takes the last note from him and absorbs it, during which Derek manages to free Odette and Jean-Bob. Zelda uses the power to destroy to create a seeker that will destroy Odette, chasing the latter outside the cave while Derek fights Zelda in an attempt to break her wand, as doing so will destroy the seeker. Zelda manages to overpower Derek and prepares to kill him when Whizzer distracts her by imitating the voice of Rothbart. This gives Derek enough time to grab her wand and break it, sending Zelda falling into her own trap and destroying her for good. Unfortunately, Odette was already killed by the seeker, but Derek manages to revive her by burning the notes. Category:1990s Category:Betrayed Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Evil Laugh Category:Hegemony Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Master of Disguise Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Witch Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Fate: Deceased